


Scooby Doo and the Gang defeat Thanos

by Lemonya



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, How Do I Tag, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonya/pseuds/Lemonya
Summary: I don't know what to really say other than, this was a project I was assigned last year for school. I've been meaning to post it but have waited until the right day to post it, specifically April fools. I've never seriously written a Fanfic so this is my first one I guess. If you want pure stupidity in the form of thousands of words, here you go. Hopefully I'll actually start writing seriously someday.





	Scooby Doo and the Gang defeat Thanos

On halloween night, Dwayne the rock Johnson was found dead in miami.  
This caused major shock and outbursts from his undying fans, many left skeptical to what happened that spooky night.  
Many renowned detectives could not find a lead on the case, so they called in the elite squad of sluthers who can find out who killed Dwayne the rock Johnson. This elite team of detectives pulled up into miami with their trademark van, the Mystery machine. The bright blue and green colors really helped the neon orange the Mystery Machine stand out, anyone could easily tell who they were. The back van door opened, you could not see the inside of the van but a brown moccasin shoe was placed on the faded concrete, and signature felt brown jeans that really didn’t fit the dude. Shuffling is heard as the front doors open with 3 individuals getting out, fixing their disheveled clothing from driving all the way from Coolsville to Miami. Fred, Daphne, and Velma looked towards the back door, as Shaggy and Scooby exited the van in a disorderly fashion. They shut the doors, and walked towards the yellow tape marking the crime scene, surrounded by police and cops trying to keep the public from tampering with what was left of Dwayne the rock Johnson. The people were angry and rude as they tried to sneak through the crowd, and lifted up the yellow tape to get into the crime scene, causing a middle aged woman, very apparently having a mid life crisis topped off with a really ugly sunburn to point and yell in her heavy smoker voice, 

“STOP THEM! STOP! THEM! THEY’RE GOING TO RUIN THE SCENE!”

It was funny even, definitely awkward for Scooby and the gang but it just sounded like a bunch of angry hags squawking and pointing trying to get the police to stop the gang. The police paid no attention to the annoying squawking and nodded towards the group of groovy teens, causing Shaggy to try to swallow the lump in his throat.  
“Like, man this is kind of making me feel claustrophobic.”  
His voice cracked, and Scooby nodded enthusiastically to show he felt the same. Velma pulled on her turtleneck, looking awkwardly at the police officers.  
“Is there any way we can not be surrounded by so many people?”  
She asked, and they nodded as they started shouting orders and people left the scene, many of concern or anger, even some were just being picked up and taken away as they were just taking selfies or filming the police. By the time all of those people had left, it was quiet and deserted.  
“Whew, that was like, a lot of people dude.”  
Shaggy sighed in relief, looking at Fred who was in his “Thinking” pose. Daphne, filing her nails before hitting the back of fred’s head. He shook his head and looked down at the scene.  
“What are you thinking about?”  
asked Daphne, Fred sounded a little sad actually.  
“I really wish I got his autograph now that he’s gone.”  
he said and the rest also fell sullen. Any sane teenager would die to have a autograph from Dwayne the rock Johnson.  


“Well, we missed that completely but there is a mystery we still have to solve.”  
Velma inquired, glancing down at the oddly colored sand, the huge boot prints and adjusted her glasses as she looked closer. Scooby mimicked her, but stuck his nose into the sand, as if he was sniffing out the killer.  
“Well I don’t think there’s much to go on, even his body disappeared.”  
Daphne commented, glancing around.  
“Fred do you think we should find witnesses instead? All we have here is sand and footprints.”  
She said, Velma looked a little annoyed that Daphne wanted to go searching without even examining the evidence herself. Fred nodded slowly and motioned for them to all group up.  
“Gang, I want to split us up so we can find more clues to our mystery.”  
he stated, only continuing his talk of the plan.  
“Scooby and Shaggy you will ask the people at that very normal looking grocery-”  
Shaggy cut him off,  
“Like are you saying Organic food is not normal?”  
Fred just sighed before Scooby got his own comment in,  
“Rorganic ris rood for rou raggy.”  
and Shaggy stared at the groceries sign very intensely, before looking back at Fred.  
“Like, fine, I’ll do it as long as you pay for the food we eat at that joint.”  
Scooby nodded, and Fred took their silence for a brief moment as they could get back on track with their plan.  
“While they do… that, Me, Daphne, and Velma will talk to the life guards or anyone who lives right in the area.”  
He finished, glancing at his friends for confirmation this was going to work.  
“And uh, we can meet up by the van, but don’t do anything crazy.”  
he said, mostly meaning the last part for the Gluttonous duo.

They all nodded in agreement, before splitting up. Scooby and Shaggy mosied their way to the organic grocery, walking through the automatic sliding doors. They ran into the next door thinking it too would be automatic, but it wasn’t. Shaggy opens the door, rubbing his head embarrassingly, as all the clerks and cashiers looked at them very amused. They went immediately to the snacks and candy Aisle. Scooby glanced around anxiously,  
“Rhy ro rooby racks raggy??”  
Scoob said disappointed.  
“Like, scoob I don’t know if they’re organic.”  
Shaggy replied, scooby gave a sad oh sound before shaggy leaped from the ground to the ceiling due to a hand being placed on his shoulder. Scoob stared at the ominous man wearing sunglasses, who looked exactly like Robert Downey Jr, but there’s no way he would be here. Shaggy was hyperventilating but as the cooler Robert Downey Jr put his index finger to Shaggy’s lips to hush him. He calmed down, confused. His narcissistic voice was uncanny to Robert Downey Jr’s,  
“Listen man, I ain’t here to hurt you I need my help, and I need yours.”  
he takes his sunglasses off, staring at the two with pleading eyes.  
“I know you’re here to find out what happened to my good friend Dwayne the rock Johnson.”  
he said, before opening a very sketchy briefcase full of scooby snacks.  
“Are you willing to help a bro out?”  
They both look into the briefcase of scooby snacks, eyes wide and jaws dropped to the floor.  
“Like, Robert Downey Jr, what is it you need from us my dude.”  
Shaggy says, Scooby was practically foaming at the mouth from excitement. Robert nods slowly, before pulling out some super advanced technology.  
“Is that the new Iphone??”  
Shaggy asks before Robert just closes the case and scooby starts whining.  
“No, I made it. If you knew me you’d know I’m the smartest man alive, Iron man.”  
he said, looking down at the case that scooby was trying to pry open to get another peek at the glorious snack briefcase.  
“Iron man? Like, I thought that was just a movie.”  
Shaggy said skeptically, before Robert pulled up a video from a street cam on this weird iphone looking thing.  
“Is that Dwayne the rock Johnson???”  
shaggy asks, sticking his nose in closer to get a good look.  
“Rhose ra riy rith him?”  
scooby asked hesitantly, squinting at the large figure that made Dwayne the rock Johnson look small. Robert doesn’t respond, but you can hear the desperation in Dwayne’s voice.  
“Why are you doing this man??”  
the larger man chuckled darkly, a gold gauntlet gleaming.  
“There can only be one buff bald dude in this universe.”  
He pauses, posing menacingly. He continues without missing a beat,  
“And I’m that one dude.”  
The voice says before snapping his fingers, and Dwayne the rock johnson screamed for help as he is being disintegrated. The figure turns around and shoots the camera, the video ends. Scooby starts sneezing, Shaggy looking at Robert before looking at Scoob, “Scoob, you snorted Dwayne the rock Johnson’s ashes…”  
he is freaked out and starts biting his nails,  
“Like how are we supposed to find this guy and catch him?”  
Robert lets Scooby stop sneezing before answering.  
“You just have to get the gauntlet off of him.”  
Shaggy and Scooby look confused, but nod. Robert holds out the briefcase of scooby snacks.  
“I trust your leader to thinking of a way to outsmart this dude, his name is Thanos. I can’t come with you but thats all I can share. Thanos is going to be looking for Snoop Dog at his concert tonight. I am leaving this to you.”  
He says calmly, watching Shaggy snatch the briefcase and nod,  
“Like, we won’t let you down dude.”  
he says affirmingly, before saluting Robert and scampers out of the organic grocery, this time opening the door instead of running into it. The van was literally across the street and Scooby and Shaggy could see Velma, Daphne, and Fred standing outside it. Scooby took the briefcase and climbed onto Shaggy’s shoulders, holding it like the lion king to get their attention. They looked at them confusedly but very apparently amused by this. Shaggy and Scoob crossed the street at the crosswalk, briefly looking back at the grocery and seeing the cooler Robert Downey Jr with his shades on. They get to the van, and lay the briefcase on the floor of the van, opening it making the suspense rise as the girls and Fred had no idea what they’d found.  


“Did you find any clues?”  
Fred immediately asked, Velma butted in, hoping they had found something excited but was met with disappointment when the briefcase was open and it was full of scooby snacks.  
“Like, this is mine and Scoob’s but we know who our crook is.”  
He says, protectively hovering over his scooby snacks before he closes it and slides it under the driver’s seat.  
“This dude is like, huge and purple. No way we would be able to not find him.”  
Velma looked confused.  
“Are you sure he was purple, I’ve never seen someone with purple skin.”  
Shaggy looks almost offended that Velma was doubting him in his moment to save the world, and snoop dog.  
“Hes runna re at roop rogs concert.”  
Scooby says, Fred somehow understanding Scooby and tells the very vague description.  
“Snoop dogs concert, big purple dude…”  
Velma wrote this down even if she didn’t buy it.  
“If he’s big how are we supposed to stop him?”  
Daphne asked, Shaggy responded not missing a beat.  
“We just gotta get the gauntlet off him…?”  
Velma looks up, writing gauntlet down.  
“So he has a gauntlet?”  
Scooby replies,  
“A Rolden rone.”  
She nods, before looking at Fred and handing him the notes.  
“Like, Robert Downey Jr said Fred can think of a plan.”  
They stopped, now looking at Shaggy like he was a madman.  
“Robert Downey Jr told you this?”  
Fred inquired, shaking his head.  
“Why??? I don’t even want to ask.”  
He stops, crossing his arms over his chest, before closing his eyes giving a firm nod.  
“I got a plan. Scooby and Shaggy need to be the bait or distraction.”  
Fred stopped, looking at Daphne and Velma.  
“And we will catch him in a net. A fishing net. They make those big now it’ll work perfectly.”  
He said, motioning for them to get closer.  
“Shaggy and Scooby, you need to dress up as security guards for the concert, and we will worry about the net. Improvising is your strength.”  
he says, patting Shaggy’s shoulder as if it was a send off last time he’d ever see Shaggy. Shaggy nodded, and Scooby looked back at the van, obviously scared of becoming like Dwayne the rock Johnson, ashes to be snorted. Shaggy patted his back reassuringly, and Scooby pep talked himself slightly,  
“For Rha Scrooby Snaccs.”  


They once again parted ways, and before they knew it, snoops concert was filling up with people, bright lights flashing in the final moments of the sun setting. The band was setting up for the concert, Jake Paul was crowded as he filmed a fan meetup, taking selfies. Scooby and Shaggy were in character, in security guard suits but they looked really shrimpy compared to any other security guards. A purple haze started to form around the concert attendees who were already getting drunk and partying pre concert. A Large purple figure manifested in the back of the crowd, arms crossed as they assess the concert. Scooby nudges Shaggy’s elbow,  
“Rook Raggy”  
Scoob said, whisper yelling. Shaggy looks around, holding a hand over his eyes as if it would help him see any better. He squints until he finally sees the giant purple man, he really stands out.  
“Alright Scoob let’s hurry up to save Snoop.”  
Shaggy says, mentally unprepared for this encounter but his love for Snoop dog is what drives him to get this walking eggplant. The duo slowly followed the flow of the crowd, finally now close by to the man. Everyone was excited and it got really intense when people realized who they were.  
“Is that Scooby and Shaggy?!?”  
yelled an annoying voice, all too well known. Jake paul had his selfie stick out, now sticking his tongue out taking a selfie.  
“My dudes can I ask a few questions??”  
Shaggy and Scooby looked at Jake Paul, not knowing who he even was. They ignored him but Jake accepted that and decided to just livestream the duo thinking he would get some sick clickbait views with them in the shot. Scooby came up to the purple dude, people slurring their words bumping into the figure. Scooby sniffed his shoe and Shaggy flinched when the Eggplant man looked down at them. He didn’t say anything but looked at shaggy, pointing at Scooby with his golden gauntlet.  
“Can I pet your dog.”  
he didn’t sound like he was asking a question, more demanding to be allowed to pet Scoob. Shaggy gulps down air, trying to find his voice.  
“L-Like sure, dude!! What’s your name?”  
he asks, trying to be formal and casual.  
“Thanos.”  
he said, petting scoob. It was apparent Scoob was having a stroke internally but let the giant pet him, in the background Jake paul was yell talking  
“Hey guys today’s a real special day here in Miami, we got Scooby Doo and Shaggy sharing a heartfelt moment with the GOAT himself, Thanoosss….”  
he made sure to be loud enough to get everyone’s attention, now staring at Thanos petting Scoob. They all started cheering and crowded around, Thanos was hesitant as they swarmed him, and Scooby knew this was his chance, Thanos disoriented and snatched the Golden gauntlet, Shaggy noticed what Scooby had done, and started to get into a running position,  
“Like, Scoob let’s RUN for our LIVES.”  
he shouts before the two are running in their signature running style, Thanos only now realizing what had happened. Disgruntled yelling is heard as Thanos pushed the crowd out of his way, hot in pursuit of the dynamic duo. Somehow Jake paul had gotten a microphone and now was commentating over what was unfolding, recording the chase with his selfie stick with the newest iPhone strapped on.  
“LOOK AT THIS FOLKS WE HAVE SCOOBY DOO AND SHAGGY BEING CHASED BY THANOS, COMMENT DOWN BELOW WHO YOU THINK WILL WIN!”  
the crowd cheered and threw cups at thanos that pathetically missed but Scooby and Shaggy did not want to look back to see the freakishly tall eggplant man behind them. The mic gets dropped but picked up by Snoop dog, Jake paul briefly taking a moment to get a selfie with snoop dog before going to chase after the intense chase happening. Snoop dogg glanced around, his actual security guards hovering protectively around him. Thanos noted that Snoop dogg, his target was here and increased his pace, he needs that gauntlet. Shaggy and Scoob are hysterically screaming, and shaggy trips and falls.  
“RAGGY!!!!!!!!!”  
Scooby exclaimed, stopping briefly.  
“Go Scoob go you like, got this.”  
Shaggy says, urging scoob to keep running. Thanos is slowing down as he thinks he has them cornered. Scooby looks around like a deer in headlights, shaking but protecting that golden gauntlet with his life. The angelic voice of reason sounded through the microphone.  


“Scooby Doo, Snoop Dogg loves you.”  
Scooby looked up at the stage, where Snoop dogg was making a heart sign with his hands,  
“You can do it my dude.”  
Snoop says, before all the lights shut off and Scooby knew he had to do it for Snoop dogg. He ran with the gauntlet and ran past the trap, holding the gauntlet in front of it. He waggled it in the air, Thanos now very annoyed and started running towards Scooby, the flashing lights turned on, and Snoops band had started playing music, this distracted Thanos, resulting in him falling into the fishnet trap, completely caught. Scooby threw the gauntlet down like a football and did a fortnite dance, before seeing Shaggy come to the captured Thanos, a few dirt stains and twigs in his hair.  
“Like Scoob you couldn’t have done it any better.”  
Shaggy says, dusting himself off as Fred ends his call with the police, and Fred, Daphne, and Velma all came over, Jake Paul had been trying to ask for some deep and juicy secrets from the girls, but now was filming Thanos trapped in the net with Scooby dancing.  
“THIS IS IT FOLKS, SCOOBY DOO TOOK DOWN THANOS!!!”  
Jake exclaimed, before Freddy punched him and took his iPhone,  
“Dude shut up”  
Fred said, the police sirens wailing and getting louder as they get closer. They pull up, Robert Downey Jr was with them, to collect the Golden gauntlet.  
“I told you that you could do it.”  
said Robert, almost as if he was proud of them as if they were his sons. Velma stopped the police briefly from cuffing Thanos.  
“This mystery isn’t over yet, we haven’t unmasked This… dude?”  
she says hesitantly as Thanos glares at her.  
“Like, Velma I don’t think that’s a mas-”  
Shaggy was cut off as Velma ripped off Thanos’s head, underneath the mask was none other than Jeff Bezos, the CEO of Amazon. They all looked extremely confusedly, Robert Downey Jr was just staring at the mask, as if having some internal freakout over Velma’s unmasking. Velma looked smug,  
“None other than Jeff Bezos.”  
the Police were checking snapchat, showing it to everyone around the scene. The police officer briefly whispered into Velma’s ears, mentioning a European cruise. She looks like they had personally attacked her claim, Jeff Bezos just laughed, which sounded… not human.  
“There’s another mask.”  
Daphne says, pointing at the uneven skin around the neck area.  
“Wrow Raggy you should re Jeff rezos for ralloween.”  
Said Scooby, as Daphne took the mask off, they all gasped.  
“Scrappy Doo what are you doing in Miami?!”  
Fred exclaims, now mostly annoyed. Robert took his fake glasses off, getting a good look at Scrappy.  
“So this…. Tiny mutt stole the infinity gauntlet??”  
he asks, wanting an answer. The shrugged,  
“Yeah he just does this sometimes. We’ve told him to stop but he just won’t.”  
said Daphne, swatting Scrappy getting a small yip from him.  
“I’m not over you peeing on my favorite dress you rat.”  
She said, looking at the cops.  
“I don’t know how well florida cops are with handing criminal dogs but we found your killer.”  
She said, Fred sighing as Jake paul finally wakes up from being knocked out cold. Fred gives him his phone back before looking at his friends.  
“Well gang that’s another mystery solved!”  
he says, very cheerful to get the hell out of Miami, this was the weirdest mystery that they’d ever dealt with other than Shaggy’s Alien girlfriend. As they began walking away as the Van was parked in the parking lot that was now slammed full of cars due to Snoop Dogg’s concert. Robert Downey Jr just squatted down to Scrappy, who was now throwing a tantrum that they were just leaving him with the cops.  
“Why did you kill Dwayne the rock Johnson??”  
he demanded, before Scrappy peed on his face, Scooby looked back, hearing Robert Downey Jr screaming very vulgarly, but continued to walk. They were about to go into the parking lot before the voice of reason spoken again.  
“Ey Scooby and gang, keep doing you fam come visit me sometime.”  
The voice was Snoop Dogg’s, and he waved at the gang, before they just got back into the mystery machine to drive home, satisfied with another mystery solved.


End file.
